


Chrysalis

by darthaline



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, mild body horror, season 3 trailer spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 12:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21301799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthaline/pseuds/darthaline
Summary: It is, perhaps, ironic that Viren really doesn’t like caterpillars.
Relationships: Aaravos & Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	Chrysalis

It is, perhaps, ironic that Viren really doesn’t like caterpillars. Sure, the butterflies make for a very convenient glamour spell ingredient, so he learned how to handle and maintain that particular breed of Xadian insect. But liking? No, he wouldn’t go that far. There was just something about their little stubby bodies, and the way they crawl and chew which always made him uneasy. Having one tucked into his ear definitely doesn’t help with that feeling.

Looking in the mirror now, he is almost surprised to see his own face again. It’s thin as usual, and the circles under his eyes are somewhat more pronounced, but for the most part it looks about the same. As for the least part it is his damn right eye, which no amount of glamor can fix. It’s that eye which makes him think about the butterflies and caterpillars.

There’s something in the cracks which reminds him of their faceted little eyes. In a sense, his eye ‘facets’ also offer him a faceted view, letting him see both the real world and Aaravos. Always here, with him.

He checks the mirror many times, it’s as smooth and reflective as it always was. Aaravos just laughs at his frantic search, speaking much desired words of reassurance in that hypnotic voice of his. The mirror might be intact, but Viren sure feels like he’s cracking at the seams, somewhat literally.

One other thing Viren dislikes about the butterflies is the chrysalis. A while back he freed a few from their little prisons to see what the metamorphosis was like. What he, regrettably, learned, is that the stupid bugs dissolve themselves into a complete goo, before putting themselves back together, but entirely different.

“There’s no reason to fear change,” Aaravos says, looming over him, in all his ghostly glory.

Viren wonders if the butterfly remembers what it was like to be a caterpillar. For the first time in his life he wonders if he wants to know.


End file.
